


The Package

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuugi gets a gift from Atem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Package

Yuugi stood near his front door early in the morning, frowning deeply at the 'gift' that came in the 'package'. The eighteen-year-old knew that Atem hated him, but to give him such a 'gift' was outright cruel and unusually.

Yuugi was at a loss as to what to do. If he sent the 'gift' back he could upset the prince of their alley's country, but that was already too late, he upset that foreign royal the first day they met; however if he refused the 'gift', it would be bad in the eyes of the public.

Sighing he turns to gazes down at the hallway, his grandfather and mother were staring at him and his 'gift'. He gave his mother a pleading look, asking her with his eyes 'what should I do?'

"I think it can live in the garden..." Yuugi's Mother at last says, she turns to her father-in-law, "Right. We are making room at the back."

Yuugi nods his head at those words. Then forcing a smile on his face he spun on his heels and walked passed the 'gift', opening the door he came face to face with the news reporters and the cameramen.

"I will accept this goat." Yuugi told the world trying to keep his eye from twitching as there was a rush of questions suddenly being thrown at him, "That is all I am saying on the matter!" Yuugi steps back and quickly slams the door behind.

Falling against the back of the door he let out a huge sigh. Pulling himself off of the door he made his way over to his mother, staring at the white female goat as he did.

"I need my phone," Yuugi mutters as he starts for his living room, he could hear his mother and grandfather chatting to each other, no doubt wondering why to look after a goat. Dropping down on his sofa, he grabs his phone on the arm of the chair.

He was curious; just what did it mean to send a person a goat in Atem's tiny country/kingdom. Sliding through the touch screen he began searching once again of this place he never heard of until the prince suddenly chose he wanted to study there. Yuugi had been reading up a lot of this kingdom when he out this Atem person was coming if only so not to offend him. He ended up doing that anyway.

Yuugi blinks as he reaches 'goats'; beside him, his mother handed him a warm drink in his favourite mug. As he read the information containing everything about goats, he took a large mouthful then sort of paused. Yuugi's heart skip a beat, his drink escaped his mouth and ran down his chin; at last, he spat what drink he left all over the coffee table, standing he grabs the phone with both hands not noticing that he let go of his mug, it fell and hit the side of the coffee table breaking and then it and the drink went all over the floor.

"This has to be some kind of joke!" Yuugi cries out, he absent-mindedly wiped his mouth with his long-sleeved red jumper and turns wide-eyed to his family members. "IT says that giving a goat is another way to ask for a person's hand in marriage!"

The End!


End file.
